Soy formulas are commonly used for infants with milk allergy or lactose intolerance. Although soy formulas have been designed to meet all nutrient requirements of infants, soy also contains phyrate, which may have a negative effect on trace element absorption. We evaluated the effect of removing phytate on zinc and copper absorption. Infant rhesus monkeys were fed soy formula, low phytate soy formula or low phytate soy formula with partially hydrolyzed protein from birth to five months of age. Plasme zinc was higher in infants fed the low phytate formula than in those fed regular soy formula, while plasma copper was lower. Whole body absorption of 65-Zn and 67-Cu was also assessed in the infants. At 10 days of age, zinc absorption was higher from low phytate soy formula (36%) than from regular soy formula (22%). There was no difference in copper absorption (67 vs. 70%). These results show that lowering phytate content had a positive effect on zinc absorption, but no beneficial effect on copper absorption. *KEY*Infant nutrition, Soy formula, Phytate, Zinc, Copper